Gabriel Yulaw
Summary Gabriel Yulaw is a former MVA agent (Multiverse Agent), who killed another version of himself in self-defense. It made the other versions of him stronger. When Yulaw found out about this, he became power-hungry killing the 122 other versions for two years. After killing Lawless and getting captured by his former partner Harry Roedecker and a new MVA agent Evan Funsch, Yulaw managed to escape the prison and is trying to kill his last target, Gabriel "Gabe" Law who is a police officer and who is closest to Yulaw's strength. Yulaw was last seen in the Stygian penal colony in the Hades universe, where he faced off against hundreds of prisoners/soldiers, declaring that he would still become 'The One'. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B. At least 9-A with explosives Name: Gabriel Yulaw Origin: The One Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Multiverse Authority officer (formerly), Interdimensional criminal and fugitive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Acrobatics, Firearms Expert and Knowledge of MVA equipment and devices, Heightened mental capacity, Killing Empowerment (via killing and absorbing life energies of his alternate selves), Can sense his other selves' presences when nearby, Explosives, Can battle oncoming waves of hundreds of fighters Attack Potency: At least Wall level. At least Small Building level with explosives Speed: At least Supersonic combat speed/Reactions (Can dodge and deflect bullets and perceive them in slow motion, can fight at this speed), possibly higher by the end Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Very high; battled oncoming waves of hundreds of fighters at the end and implied to not have any fatigue Range: Standard melee range, tens to hundreds of meters with equipment Standard Equipment: Heckler & Koch USP, Vektor CP-1, Smith & Wesson 6906, quantum tunnelling device, bomb * Optional Equipment: Belt, 2 motorcycles, axe Intelligence: High; has worked for the Multiverse Authority and managed to evade them for two years (and already has methods of escape if caught), have tactical and investigative skills, and highly skilled fighter. His intellect and mental capacity increased as he grew stronger Standard Tactics: Yulaw fights aggressively in the style of Xingyiquan. Weaknesses: Highly arrogant Feats: Toggle Strength * Scaling to Lawless, a version of himself in the Anubis universe who bent steel bars with a kick. * Jumped up high enough to latch on to a traffic light to evade vehicles. * Ripped through a steel fence. * Dented a wall in captivity. * Punched a hole through an air duct. * Broke out of his restraints holding him on a chair. * Scaling to Gabe Law, Gabriel's alternate universe self and who's closest to Yulaw's strength. Here Gabe Law easily bent a shotgun and casually brushed it off hard enough that it hit and broke a vending machine. * Scaling to Gabe Law who easily kicked a Funsch a few meters back. * Kicked open the door of a van. * In his fight with an MVA agent Harry Roedecker, threw a fire extinguisher through a billboard sign. * Held Roedecker's fist tightly with his chin while being unfazed by his strikes. * Stomped his feet through concrete and kicked the agent away a good distance. * Punched hole through a van door. * Stopped two officers on their police cycles. Then proceeded to bash them with it carrying two motorcycles. These sort of police motorcycles can weigh up to 1000 lbs each, sometimes more. * Scaling to Gabe Law who casually kicked down a light pole. * In his fight with MVA agent Evan, kicked him so hard, he did a 360 spin. * Punched right through hard solid metal machinery. * Kicked Gabe Law several meters and shattered glass damaged some machines. Speed * Perceived bullets and blocked them in time by picking up a cop on the ground and holding him up. * Blitzed several armed police and sent each flying and flipping with one hit. * Very fast. Took down an officer. * Casual Bullet-Timer. Was fast enough to react and shield himself from multiple bullets. * Scaling to Gabe Law, who caught a knife thrown at close range by a prisoner. * Was fast enough to swerve the vehicle while Roedecker is pointing a gun at his head. * Was fast enough to reach two police motorcycle, stop it and kick two policemen in the air. * Dodged gunfire then proceeded to take down more officers in seconds. * Ran at 50 mph. Worth noting this was earlier in the film so he probably got faster as he grew stronger. * More bullet-timing and bullet deflecting. * Caught Roedecker before he could press his finger on a bomb. * Showcasing more of their speeds as sparks fly in slow motion. Durability/Endurance * Got hit by a car. * Scaling to Gabe Law who was unharmed by barbed wires when jumping over a high wall. * Again scaling to Gabe Law who took a gunshot to the arm and just looked at his wound and ran off. * Unfazed by being struck with a fire extinguisher repeatedly and Roedecker's hits. * Was kicked into machinery by Gabe Law. * Unaffected by sparks falling down on them from everywhere from all the said machinery. * Both of them survived a small gas explosion. * Took on hundreds possibly thousands of prisoners/soldiers on the planet where he was dumped. Agility/Skill * Avoided being shot by armed police with rifles while in the ventilation. * Dispatched a room full of guards. * Easily jumped over this wall. * Possibly scaling to Gabe Law, who handcuffed several men at once while being rushed. * Jumped out of a house and onto the roof of another home. * In his fight with Gabe Law, they were nearly matched on fighting skills. * Again Yulaw (in the gray shirt) seemed impressed with Gabe Law's skills. * Blitz Gabe Law and sent him crashing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Xingyiquan: Yulaw uses Xingyiquan (The Shape-Will Fist), characterized by aggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power that's most often applied from a short range. A practitioner of Xing Yi uses coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. Due to the high speed of Gabriel, he often attacks with accelerated crushing force. Explanations There are many parallel universes, with alternate versions of each person. Whenever one is killed by the other, their life force energy is divided up and absorbed by all the remaining versions and they become stronger. Gabriel Yulaw, a former member of Multiverse Authority governing interdimensional travel, hunts his counterparts in parallel worlds in order to take in their essence, which they all share. Having killed 123 of his counterparts, Gabriel significantly exceeded the physical abilities of any person, having received exceptional strength, endurance, agility, speed, strength and mental capacity. Because of this, he is easily able to defeat many armed opponents. Yulaw is sure that by killing all the other versions of himself, he will be The One and become a god. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The One Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9